NSA is a Popular Theory
by domina tempore
Summary: "I think you and Angela would be…bizarre, but splendid parents." Tag to "The Body in the Bag".


**Bones:**_ NSA is a Popular Theory…_

_Title: Playing off of a quote that I love. "CIA is a popular theory with you, isn't it?"- Detective Kate Beckett, "Castle". _

_by: jewel of athos_

_Summary: "I think you and Angela would be…bizarre, but splendid parents." Tag to "The Body in the Bag". Little spoilers._

_Author's Notes: Another tag for the new episode… Blame it on Clark. He was so hilarious and adorable, trying to balance professionalism with a social life. I love him (:. I thought that the line this one is based off of was wonderful, so I had to do a little something with it. That whole scene with Hodgins and Angela was really sweet, and it's spawning plot bunnies in my head as we speak. So this may or may not be the first of many, haha ;). _

*~_~**o**0**o**~_~*

"You don't think that we're bizarre, do you?" Booth looked up in surprise. Angela and Hodgins had invited Hannah and him out to dinner, and so far their conversation had revolved mostly around the baby. He had no idea where Angela's question had come from. He took a large sip of his wine.

"Excuse me?"

"Like, we're not weird, right?" Angela continued.

Booth chuckled. "Do you mean this as a purely non-work related question?" he asked. "Because as long as we're not talking about dead bodies, the two of you are – usually – perfectly normal. Now, when the dead bodies come into play, Hodgins can get a little…well, you know –"

"Seeley!" Hannah hit him lightly in the arm. He raised his hands defensively.

"Hey, you don't spend your days talking to them about dead bodies and bugs and things. It can get a little creepy around there."

She rolled her eyes. "Angela, why would you think that either of you are bizarre or abnormal?" Angela exchanged a glance with her husband.

"Clark said something the other night," Hodgins answered. "About us being 'bizarre, but splendid parents' or something."

Booth laughed out loud. "_Clark_ said that?" he repeated.

"Yeah," Angela said, laughing a little. "And at first I didn't think anything of it; but over the past couple of days I've been thinking, and I wonder if he's not right. I mean, what normal parents make dead bodies just another mealtime conversation?"

Hannah raised a tentative hand. "I don't make dead bodies regular dinner conversation." Angela blushed, and Booth coughed nervously.

"Sorry, Hann. I guess it becomes a habit after a while…" He cleared his throat. "So, talk of work aside, I don't think that you guys have anything to worry about. Besides, if I were putting money on it, I'd bet on Clark as the most bizarre of you, anyways."

"Oh, I know!" Hodgins leaned forward in his seat, his eyes wide. "I mean, the whole all-business thing was always a little bit weird; but open, sharing Clark is _way _creepier. And did you know that he worked for the NSA?"

"For a summer," Angela reminded him.

"Which is all the time you need to make enough connections to be selling us out to the government! For all we know, he could have recorded all of our "unprofessional" conversations and sent them off to be analyzed by secret government agencies bent on controlling the minds of all mankind -!"

"Alright, don't hurt yourself, honey," Angela patted his arm gently. "Let's not give Hannah a reason to find us any weirder, okay?"

"No, I actually find it quite fascinating," Hannah said, nodding sagely. "After all, we NSA agents have to look out for each other, right? If Clark's cover is blown, then I have to report back to headquarters." They all laughed as Jack's jaw dropped. It took a good five or ten minutes to convince him that she had just been kidding. Finally, he could grudgingly laugh at the joke.

"Yeah, nice one. Make fun of the conspiracy nut. But don't expect me not to run your files through a screening program when I get home tonight."

Hannah grinned. "I think that I'm pretty safe," she said. "Do tell me any secrets about myself I might have missed though, alright? I wouldn't want there to be anything important that I didn't know about myself. Think of what could happen if _that_ fell into the wrong hands."

"I know, right? That's why I don't give information out to anybody without knowing everything about them first…"

"And just like that, 'am I weird' devolves into 'conspiracy theorists anonymous'." Booth sighed, rolling his eyes. Angela reached across the table to pat his hand.

"Trust me, Seeley, this is one of the most normal conversations I've ever heard him have at dinner." She shook her head, laughing to herself. "Our kids aren't going to think that we're weird _at all_."

_fin._

*~_~**o**0**o**~_~*

_A/N: And I couldn't resist adding some conspiracy theorist fun to this, either. The NSA thing in the episode was SO great. ^_^*. Thanks for reading!_


End file.
